


Blessings

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kate has something to tell Gibbs.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, no, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Takes place in Gibbs’ dream state in Ep 100.

Gibbs barely glanced up as Kate walked down the stairs to the basement, her hand skimming over the rail. “Guess you’ve come to ask my blessing,” he said as her heels clicked on the cement floor. 

Kate squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up. “Nope.” 

“Is that so?” He set down his whiskey, leaning against the frame of the boat to peer at her. 

“That’s so, Gibbs.” Kate wore that pleasant smile that generally meant she was going to kick someone’s ass eventually. It was a good smile. 

He laughed; a short, sharp bark of a sound. “You do know it’s against regs for team members to date?” 

There, she dropped her head, not quite blushing. “I wouldn’t call what Tony and I’ve been doing ‘dating’, exactly.” 

Gibbs snorted. “Look, I know how it goes, Kate. There’s a lot of emotion involved in being someone’s partner. Hell, look at McGee and Abby.” 

“Are they back on again?” Kate hissed through her teeth. “I’ll have to talk to Abby about that.” 

“Whatever they are, it doesn’t usually interfere with their work.” Gibbs picked up his glass again, taking a sip. Good whiskey shouldn’t be tossed back, but savored. This wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t bad. 

“It won’t interfere with our work,” Kate said firmly. 

“Good, because I don’t want to see any grab ass in my office,” Gibbs warned her. 

Kate blinked once. “I can control myself better than – oh, I see. Yes. Of course.” Her mouth twitched. 

Gibbs shook his head. “You have my blessing. Doesn’t mean Jennie’ll give it to you.” 

Kate grinned, a cocky smile kind of reminiscent of Tony’s. “Oh, I think Director Shepherd will be okay with it.” She laid her hand on the stair railing. “Thanks, Gibbs.” 

He saluted her with his glass, and let her go back up the stairs. “Yeah, Jennie might,” he said, shaking his head before taking another sip of his whiskey. Or he might get dragged over the coals as soon as she found out. Well, wasn’t like he couldn’t take it. 

Picking up his hand drill, Gibbs turned his attention back to the boat. It wasn’t going to build itself, after all.


End file.
